Gold Lightning
DescriptionEdit Gold Lightning also known as Guardian Lightning (保護者稲妻, Hogo-sha inazuma) was created many years ago somewhere in the Crescent Archipelgo by a doctor who specialised in both healing and lightning magic. While lightning magic is used for combat this lightning is used to support and heal people. When hit the target will be charged replenishing his/her magical power and increasing their speed and power ontop of giving a healing factor allowing them to shrug of many attacks. As the name suggests it's colour is a deep gold colour while normal lightning is yellow. a strange thing about the magic that isn't really possible to explain, the magic is stronger the more the caster wants to protect or help someone. That being said if the person being helped was a hated enemy who was acting as an ally at the time the effects would be limited due to the caster's heart seeing the target as an enemy. SpellsEdit *'Charge Up:' The Charge Up spell and it's sub-spells are designed to give allies a boost in combat. **'Heart:' The Heart sub-spell charges up the target's stamina and healing allowing them to run, fight and act for longer. This is handy for long drawn out fights and last for up to 5 minutes also when hit the targets glow blue while the spell is in effect **'Feet:' Increases speed and reflexes allowing targets to react and move faster than normal. The target does become alittle hyper due to this but it does help when in pursuit of fast enemies. again this lasts only 5 minutes and the target glows green during the effect **'Fists:' Deals with strength and durability the Fists spell allows targets to hit harder and take more hits. Like all the others lasts only 5 minutes and the target glow red when under the effect of the spell. **'Fists x Feet:' This hits the target with spells increasing their speed, strength, durability and reflexes. While under the effect the colours they glow alternate from green to red. The idea for this spell is during hit and run tactics allowing the target to get in an out of attack range with little fear or a reprisle. **'Heart x Fists:' This spell increases the strength, durability, stamina and healing of the target under the effect glow blue and red switching betweent he two colours, this spell is great for those acting as distractions or those getting the enemy to focus on them. This way they can take the punishment and give it back. **'Heart x Feet:' When used this spell increases the stamina, healing, speed and reflexes of the target perfect for long periods running cross country or catching up with a target of improtance. The target glows blue and green while under effect alternating between both. **'Heart x Fists x Feet:' This uses all three spells together turning the target into a nigh-unstoppable force able to withstand serious attacks and dish out the same ontop of moving with grace and speed. *'Nerve Stun:' Still spell allows the target to feel no pain for a short period of time. Making it great for ignoring a broken arm int he middle of a desperate last stand or helping them making an escape alot easier without the constant pain of the broken bone distracting them. *'Electro Therapy:' This spell helps heal mental injuries like the trauma from an event in someone's life or a lingering injury. *'Recharge:' This replenishes the stamina and magical power of the target, making it a great spell for tournements or against monsterous enemies. *'Protection Bolt:' A spell that creates a shield over the target on impact. While not needed for allies in combat as the Cgarge Up spells can be used for them, but if there any civilians in the combat area it can be a real life saver. This spell is the reason Gold Lightning became known as the Guardian Lightning Magic. *'Life Jolt:' This is an instant heal spell that can minor injuries with a quick jolt of lightning. While the Heart spell can do the same but is maintained for 5 minutes. This is more suited for aiding in a triage or a hospital. *'Life Storm:' A upgraded version of Life Jolt for serious and life threatening injuries. Instead of a quick jolt this sends out a constant stream of gold lightning into the target(s) to repair the injuries. *'Shocking Recovery:' The most risky spell in the Gold Lightning MAgic. This spell allows them to use their magical power and life force to bring back the recently deceased (within an hour period of time). The risk is a novice who knows this could kill themselves.